


Child's Play

by lydia_rogue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of six, Yang found a young girl with cat ears crying in the woods and she was determined to make the girl smile. It was something simple for Yang, whose heart was already too big for her chest, but it ended up changing Blake's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was an edit/expansion in response to a [Tumblr prompt](http://marykay91.tumblr.com/post/140789431710/i-wish-there-was-a-fix-where-blake-and-yang-meet) asking for a fix-it where Blake and Yang had met as children.

Yang had always been the curious type. At the tender age of six, she knew the woods in a mile radius around her home like the back of her hand. There was never anything too dangerous _and_ she was a champion screamer now.

But on the days she didn't want to explore new areas, she sought out a specific boulder that sat on the edge of a creek. It was a good spot to go fishing or just sit and relax away from her family.

Today, however, her perch was already occupied by a young girl about her age who sat up abruptly when Yang entered the small clearing.

Her cat ears flicked back and she wiped tears off her face before glaring at Yang.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, not coming closer.

"Why do you care, human?" the girl countered, baring her teeth and balling her hands into fists.

"'Cause dad says we should always be nice to someone when they're sad." Yang ran her fingers through her long mane of hair, ducking her head.

The girl's ears flicked forward, then laid back again. "Yeah, but why be nice to me? I'm not human."

Yang tilted her head contemplating the girl. The only thing she could see that was different between the two of them was that she didn't have awesome cat ears and this girl did. "Well… no, but you're way cooler. I like your ears! I'm Yang. You're cooler than I am ‘cause you're not human, you're like a... a cat-girl!"

Her ears flicked forward and then relaxed a little. "I'm Blake. You're pretty cool for a human."

Yang took this as an invitation to climb up onto the boulder next to her new friend. "Thanks! I could tell you some stories if you wanted, it might help."

Blake tilted her head and nodded. Yang immediately launched into the daring adventures of Taiyang and Qrow gesturing wildly as she attempted to reenact the better moments, being dad, uncle and Grimm all at once.

Blake smiled for the first time all day.

* * *

While people were quick to dismiss Yang as airheaded due to her obsession with popular music and fast cars, she was far from stupid.

As the years passed and she continued to meet Blake most summers in the forest behind her family home, it was hard to miss that she was a Faunus and was only around when the White Fang came through Patch. She had put the pieces together before overhearing Qrow's warning about it to Taiyang a little after her thirteenth birthday.

"Tai, don't you think it's suspicious that her 'imaginary' friend only ever shows up when the White Fang are moving through Patch? She does call her a 'cat-girl.'"

Her dad sighed. "It's something that's crossed my mind, yes. But even if Blake _is_ real, she's not doing any harm - except perhaps to our canned tuna stash, since Yang keeps taking some out to the forest with her."

"Do you want me to follow her tomorrow?"

"Let her have this, Qrow. I really don't think she's in danger."

"All right."

Yang slipped back into her room and threw the door open with little more force, ending the conversation. "Uncle Qrow!" she shouted and threw herself into his arms. She knew he was just looking after her - just like he always had.

* * *

Signal had let out for the summer and the days were long and hot. Yang had just celebrated her fifteenth birthday and she was obsessively watching the news and police blotters for any signs of the White Fang moving through Patch.

But all signs pointed to them going to Vale City instead, which Yang refused to be hurt about. She still went out every day to the boulder they had met at for years and sat there by the creek for hours. (Blake would be proud of how many books Yang managed to read while waiting for her missing friend.)

It could just be they weren't coming through at all this year - which happened, but it would make it a full three years since she'd last seen Blake and she was starting to get worried.

"Yang, wash up for dinner please!" her dad called and she dutifully tucked the book she was carrying into the basket by the front door and went to wash up.

There was a knock at the front door - so quiet that Yang could barely hear it from ten feet away.

She opened the door to find Blake. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying, ears flat and lips pursed - but it wasn't quite enough to hide the way the bottom one trembled. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

A hand-shaped bruise encircled her throat.

"Come on in," Yang said, opening the door wider. "Gambol Shroud'll be safe in the closet here, there's a bathroom there to wash up. Dinner's almost done." She gestured to the rooms in question. "I'll go get another place setting out."

"Yang, was there someone at the door? Are they staying for dinner?" her dad asked as she went into the kitchen to get a fourth plate.

"Yeah, Blake. She might need somewhere to stay for a bit. Is that okay?"

He smiled. "Aren't you a little old for imaginary…" his voice trailed off as he looked over Yang's shoulder.

Yang turned. Blake's ears had perked up just a little at Yang's warm greeting but now lay flat at her dad's hesitation. "Dad, Ruby, this is Blake."

"Blake!" Ruby launched herself out of her chair to give her a hug, making Blake jump a little. "Hi. I've heard so much about you! Yang says you're her best friend and that you like books! What kind of books do you like? Are you going to stay here for a bit? Do you think we could read together?" Ruby babbled. Blake hesitantly put her arms around the young girl.

"I don't know, Ruby, but I'd love to talk about books together," she said.

Yang met her father's eyes and he nodded. "You can stay for as long as you need to, Blake."

* * *

Beacon was different. Blake hid who she was - tied her ears up in a bow to better blend in as Ruby and Yang's sister. She didn't trust the strangers outside of Patch to accept her as a Faunus. 

When the three of them ended up on a team with Weiss Schnee, Blake was too scared to tell Weiss that she was a Faunus. She still ran when Weiss found out she was a Faunus - and they all learned of her history in the White Fang.

Sun still found her - but in their second semester it was Yang who accompanied her to the dance. (And the two of them stole their first kiss under the broken moon, dancing well into the night - not noticing anything going on around them.)

Blake never doubted Yang during the Vytal Festival - but her unfaltering trust in her partner scared her. (The bruises around her neck had faded but the memory hadn't.) 

But when Beacon fell and Adam attacked, Blake knew her trust in herself - and Yang - wasn't misplaced. So she clung to Yang's hand in the airship, the other arm wrapped around her waist, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't hate her.

When Yang's eyes fluttered open, Blake's heart stuttered, but Yang's smile was radiant as ever. 

"Hey human," Blake managed. 

"Hey cat-girl," Yang responded, giving Blake's hand a tiny squeeze.

"They say you're going to be all right."

Yang looked down at the stump of her right arm, then back to Blake. "Dunno about that Blakey, I might end up being all left instead."

Blake's laugh was a little watery, but she met Yang halfway for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr.](http://marykay91.tumblr.com/)


End file.
